Hot beverage brewers are well known in art for use in brewing coffee, tea, etc. There are many different types of hot beverage brewers employing various brewing techniques and principles. In some scenarios, water is poured into a separate chamber and coffer grounds are disposed in a paper filter which is located above a coffee pot. Thereafter, the water is heated and directed into a funnel from which it drips through the coffee grounds and into the coffee pot, thereby making coffee.